The present invention relates generally to apparel and sporting goods. More particularly, the invention provides an improved eyewear retainer adapted to hold eyeglasses or other eyewear securely on the head of a wearer.
Eyewear retainers are known in the art. One general type of eyewear retainer includes a length of strap material secured to each earpiece of the eyewear. The strap material forms a loop that can be placed over the wearer's head at least to hold the eyewear around the wearer's neck to keep it from falling to the ground. Preferably, the effective length of the strap can be adjusted to hold the eyewear snugly and securely in place on the wearer's head.
A continuing need exists, therefore, for an eyewear retainer having a strap whose effective length can be adjusted to fit an individual wearer. Preferably, features would be provided to enhance the flexibility and comfort of the strap. Moreover, the eyewear retainer should be simple and economical to assemble. Finally, the eyewear retainer should be attractive and visually appealing. These and other features are provided by the eyewear retainer of the invention, a preferred embodiment of which is described in further detail below.